A Different Kind of Girl
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Xion was different, different from all the girls that Roxas knew. Her gentleness made him think that she was the only one out of the girls who had a real heart and real emotions. She was different in a good way. She was special.


**A/N: ****This is for Cloud's kid 1, who had requested a Roxas/Xion a looong time ago. So sorry for being so slow. I couldn't think of anything fitting for them. :( It's pretty short, I know, but I hope you'll still like it. Enjoy reading. :)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, for betaing this piece.**

* * *

><p><em>~ And yet, her gentleness made him think that she was the only one out of the girls who had a real heart and real emotions. ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Here you are. Don't worry, I didn't break it," Xion assured the spiky-haired teen, as she handed him the small package.<p>

"Thanks," Roxas muttered.

"No, thank you for letting me borrow it for a while," the raven-haired girl said with a small smile.

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right?"

Xion was different, different from all the girls Roxas knew. Okay… so he only knew three girls: Larxene, Xion and that nice and funny girl in Twilight Town that they always bought their ice cream from. But still, the difference was easy to see. (Admittedly, he'd thought that Marluxia was a woman at first, until he'd started to talk… Uh, he didn't want to comment on that, but he was sure that there was no woman in any world who could have such a deep voice. But honestly, pink hair?)

But to get back to the main subject again, Larxene was a mean and manipulative (not to mention flat out scary. He was sure that even Axel was wary around her… as far as _that_was possible) _bitch_. And those were definitely Axel's words, not his. She was definitely the last person that you wanted to walk into in the dark. Roxas had never in his non-existent life seen a person as crazy as her. Axel said that all women were crazy, but she was in a whole different category of 'crazy.'

Then you had that overly nice female shopping clerk, who claimed that Roxas was her favorite customer. She was Larxene's exact opposite, despite the fact that they could be sisters (she, too, had bright green eyes and long golden blonde hair), because she was nice, caring, honest, pretty and so on. She reminded him much of Xion, but at the same time, she didn't.

The raven-haired girl was quiet and perhaps even shy around most people, but so fun and outgoing (was that the right word?) around Roxas and Axel. She was nice and caring and honest and pretty, too. And yet, her gentleness made him think that she was the only one out of the girls who had a real heart and real emotions.

Roxas had noticed that he felt more and more attracted to her each time he saw her, like a moth to a flame. Her cerulean eyes said so much more than any other eyes when she looked at him. Her smile seemed a thousand times more genuine than the shopping clerk's (or Larxene's grin, but that wasn't strange at all). And her aura…

"Roxas, Is there anything wrong?"

Xion's curious voice brought him back to reality again. The spiky-haired boy blinked a couple of times when he found out that he'd been looking at her all this time while his thoughts had been elsewhere… Well, not completely. Just how long had he been gaping at her like this?

"N-no. Nothing," he replied, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. It was a good thing that Axel hadn't been here, otherwise he would've taken this opportunity to make him look like a complete idiot. "Uhm, shall we go now?"

Xion looked at him for a moment, something of a question evident in her eyes, before nodding quietly. Roxas created a Dark Portal for them to their new mission's destination. He fervently hoped that he would be able to focus on it, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, even if it wasn't that spectacular. :) Also, I would really appreciate it if you could take a look at my new poll and vote for the pairings you'd like me to write about in my new challenge. CloudxTifa and AerithxZack are currently at the top. Thanks in advance!****


End file.
